Stay Together
by Pink-Butterfly10
Summary: Summary: Kyo has a sister and her name is Ryou and she is back. What will she bring into everyone life and what will she take? {Kyo&Tohru} {Haru&Rin} {Momiji&Momo} {Arisa&Kureno} {Yuki&Machi}
1. Chapter 1

Stay together

Summary: Kyo has a sister and her name is Ryou and she is back. What will she bring into everyone life and what will she take? {Kyo&Tohru} {Haru&Rin} {Momiji&Momo} {Arisa&Kureno} {Yuki&Machi}

Chapter 1

Ryou Sohma's eyes opened up and the ceiling fan greeted her, the sun streamed in through her window and she heard a frustrated person unlock her door. She forced herself off the bed and on to her feet as the door slid open. She wasn't shock to see Kureno in the doorway but she was surprises to see him with a bag. He throws the bag at her feet and said, "The house is the woods, go there and he'll be there. And don't worry about Akito I'll take care of her, now go. While it still dark."

"Why are you helping?" Ryou asked as she graded the bag from the floor.

"Because they needed your help and you need him to help them. Now get going."

She walked over to him and looked straight in the eyes before hugging him. "Thank you, for everything you did for me and if you need anything just tell me."

"Just have fun with your family and be there for Tohru because she's trying to save your brother and the others."

"Who is she and why does she know about us? And what is her relationship with my brother?"

"Her name is Tohru Honda, she found out during one of Kyo and Yuki fight and I don't know. All I know is that there something here and that's it. Now go before someone sees you leaving"

And with that she was gone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyo walked lazily, his feet dragging along the ground. Just as they were heading off, it had started to rain. Tohru was worried about Kyo, she knew why he was like that, but she didn't like seeing him this way. Without even asking, she grabbed his umbrella, her hand over his hand and looked up at him, smiling. Kyo looked down at her and blushed furiously, but he didn't have the energy to pull away. He sighed, dropping his head in defeat. Tohru just giggled a little and kept her hand on his hand the whole way to school. "Oy! What are you doing to Tohru, Orange-top?" Uo's voice screamed as they walked in the gate. Hana chimed in too, "Yes. What are you doing?" Kyo just looked at them with a deathly glare, "Nothing!" he shouted, glaring at the two. "Kyo-kun is… Unwell, I-I was just helping him…" Tohru muttered, pleading with her friends to not tease him. Hana and Uo looked at each other, grinning_._

"I'm going of a head, see you guys in class." Kyo told the girls after he finish putting of his school's shoes.

"Okay, we'll be right behind you." Tohru said to him before he waved his hand at them saying _yeah sure, see you later. _

"Sooooooooo, what's up with you and Orange-top lately?" Uo asked. *_*

"Yes, ever seen we come back from summer vacation your guys Electric Pulse as been different and it's just been going up and up every single day. And when I found you crying out on the street your Electric Pulse was on Kyo. So what's gives." Hana said. T.T

"What?!" Tohru muttered. O.o

"Don't you 'what' us, we're not joking around. So just tell us what going on with you two? Or is it you don't trust us." Uo questioned her, know full well what she'll said and act like not. (evil grin in her head because Uo know when Tohru emotion is high then she'll start talking.)

"No! It's not that, I promise. It really really really not likes that. It just that me and Kyo-kun we're…. We're always together and thing happen… and, well we got to know each… however I think that I maybe… but I think it's just one-side and… and…and!" Her voice went died as her face turned a darker shaded of red. . . .

Both girls looked at her before looking at each other. Seconds pasted. Uo was about to say something but Tohru spook first, "We should get going; we don't want to be late now, do we?" Tohru turn a ran off to class but before she got out of sight she trip over her feet then out up and started running again.

"I really worry about her some time." Uo said more to herself rather than to Hana.

(_The school day went by quickly, and soon everyone was back home._)

*Knock knock*  
"Eh? Who is it?" Tohru yelled a little, she had been reading and was startled by the sudden knock. "It's me" Kyo sighed, shaking his head a little. "Come in, Kyo-kun" Tohru grinned happily to him as he opened the door. "T-thanks for this morning… It's the rain, it… Well you know…" he smiled a little and looked away. Tohru got off her bed and walked over to him since he was still standing in the doorway. "Don't worry about it, I know." She shut the door behind him before she took his hand and dragged him into the room. "W-what are you doing?" Kyo blinked a little. "I helped you, so now you can help me. I don't get this…" she held up her homework book. "Help me?" she smiled sweetly to him. He just laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Sure sure" he sat down at her bedroom table and started explaining what you have to do. About an hour later, Kyo had finished helping Tohru with her homework. He got up and stretched, "Right, so you get it now?" he questioned her. Tohru nodded happily "Yes! Thank you so much, Kyo-kun!" she got up too and rubbed her chin, "What did you want to dinner? You can choose tonight… Since you helped me so much" she smiled and tilted her head a little. "Err… Fish…" Kyo blushed a little. Tohru nodded "Sure!" she ran down to the kitchen and started cooking some fish. Kyo just sighed and smiled, following her to the kitchen.

"Tohru-kuuuun! This tastes great!" Shigure sang from his spot at the table. "E-eh… Thank you, Shigure-san. Kyo suggested it." She stuttered. Yuki glared at Kyo, _Why does he get everything! Even Honda-san…_, Kyo hissed back at Yuki when he noticed him staring. Yuki flinched and shook his head, helping himself to the food, "Indeed it is very nice, Honda-san." Yuki smiled sweetly at her. She didn't smile back, she just nodded. "Thank you, Sohma-kun…" she muttered. _I'm still annoyed at him… she thought as she turn to the TV to see what the news have to say about this crazy rain storm. _

_A large storm with be circling the area-_ the TV suddenly turned off, along with all the lights. Tohru started to scream a little but calmed down when a warm hand took hers. She looked at Kyo and sniffled a little, he whispered to her, "Don't worry, it's only a storm…" Then the lights turned back on, Tohru stood up and yawned… "Well, I am going to head to bed before the storm get's much worse and keeps me up all night…" she smiled a little, obviously scared, and bowed to the Sohma's. "Goodnight" she walked to her room after Kyo, Yuki and Shigure all said goodnight to her in return. Soon, everyone was in bed.

A crack of thunder woke Tohru again, she yelped a little and looked out the window. The storm was really bad. She pulled her covers up over her head and whimpered. "Oi! Stop crying, it's okay!" Kyo's voice sounded over the rain and thunder. Tohru peeked from under the covers, "Oh! I'm sorry Kyo-kun… Did I wake you?" she started apologizing but Kyo put his hand over her mouth "I wasn't asleep, it's too noisy" he sighed. Tohru moved his hand away from her mouth and blinked "Oh… I don't think I can get back to sleep now…" she started tearing up. Kyo sat down on the side of her bed, "Hey… Don't cry okay. I don't like it when you cry." He whispered to her softly, blushing like mad. Tohru blushed too, "S-sorry… Hey, Kyo-kun?" she looked up at him, hoping he couldn't see she was blushing more, but he could. He looked back at her and smiled a little, "Yeah?" Tohru stuttered, "W-will you…err…sleep, in here with me…tonight" she looked away, hoping he didn't take it in the wrong way. Kyo just blinked, then he laughed, "Tohru, you're a silly one…" he shook his head, "Yeah yeah, I guess…" Tohru perked up, she was so happy that she hugged him. Kyo, of course, turned into a cat. He smiled and mewed at her. Tohru picked up the kitty and kissed it's nose. This made Kyo's entire body turn bright red. Tohru hugged him to her chest and laid back down, cuddling the kitty to her so Kyo didn't turn back to his human form. "Tohru…" Kyo whispered as he nuzzled into her. Tohru smiled and drifted off to sleep

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wait, so you're not going to Kyo." Rin asked Ryou as the two girls lay in the same bed trying to go to sleep.

"Don't get it wrong, I want to see him but I want to know what he and this Tohru girl are getting them-self into first and I want to know what their relationship is. Are they friend or are they more then got friends. And I want to know why Akito letting her stay there. I mean, Akito always up to something and I can't shake this feeling like… he's planning something with her. I have questions and I want answers."

"Okay, I get that part but the only way to know about their relationship is to see it for yourself because if you ask me they're in love."

"Really, you think that."

"Well, I don't know about Kyo but for Tohru it's yes. You can see it when her looks or speck about him."

Ryou listen to her as she told her that someone was it love with her brother but then she remember Kyo's other secret and she know that once Tohru found out about then she'll leave him.

"Guess I don't have I choice, I'm going to go see them this weekend and see how strong they're relationship is for myself."

"Good for you, now let's go to bed. I'm tired, goodnight." Rin rolled over to her side and fell asleep in seconds, leaving Ryou lost in thought. **I not know how she can sleep through this, **she thought to herself as she rolled to her side and tried to fell asleep. **I really hate the rain. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stay together

Chapter 2

Kyo laid on his side with his back against the wall as her brash Tohru hair back behind her while the rain fell over the house. He was wearing his black adidas sweatpants white had a white strap on the side on it. He been wake all night all, but for some reason he wasn't tired. Ever thought it was rain. He told himself it was because of her. She just kept him calm relaxed whenever he was around her. So ever if it was raining he was cool. As he played with her hair he thought back a month ago when they were still at the summer house.

Flash Back

It was a warm summer day, and everyone in the summer house were busy and by busy I mean that the other house with Akito. Well can't everyone was with Akito, only Kyo and Tohru was not invited.

Kyo was up of the roof reading a book they had to read for summer homework. The book was Romeo and Juliet, and it was making Kyo sick. The girl, Juliet, was thirteen years old and she was married and to top it off she already had sex. And the boy, Romeo, was a wuss and seems like a girly boy, even more girly than Yuki was sometimes. **What kind of story is this? I don't even understand what their saying.**

Being deep in thought, he didn't hear Tohru climb up the ladder and sit next to him.

"Do you like it?" Tohru asked, looking over his shoulder. Kyo jumped about three feet in the air. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that!?" he yelled, only to regret it when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You just surprised me, that all." Kyo whispered.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, so what do you think of the play, good right?" she asked.

"I don't know what I think of it because I don't understand a single word of it. I mean what the hell she saying, 'O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.' Just what the hell does that mean?"

Tohru laugh a little before answer his question. "She saying, Oh, Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won't change your name, just swear you love me and I'll stop being a Capulet."

"You understand this." O.o

"A little but only thanks to Hana."

"So what does this mean, _(aside)_ Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" T.T

"_(to himself)_ Should I listen for more, or should I speak now?"

Kyo laugh then and throw himself on the roof while hand her the book. "Just forget it, I still think it's a wired story, I mean, it's a love story but they both die in the end, so what the point."

Tohru shook her head, "That's true, but it's the greats love story even know and I think it's a beautiful story about dying for the one you love. Romeo was so determined to marry Juliet; he even went against his family. Sure the whole scene of him crying when he was force to leave was a little over the top but other than that I think he was brave."

Kyo shrugged, not being convinced. He was still thinking about how stupid Romeo was that he almost didn't hear what she said next.

"I feel really inspired by Juliet. She loved Romeo so much that she didn't let her family or his family stands in her way with being with him. In way, I understand how is felt because I'm… in love with someone but his family stands in the way. However I don't know if he feels the same way and I don't know what to do?" Her cheeks started to get pink while Kyo sat up and stared at her. He couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. Tohru cheeks true pinker as she kept talking. "Part of me what's to tell him, and I know I should but I'm just so scared that he will reject me. And we'll never see each other again and that what's scares me. Plus this person, who I really like always tell me that I should tell other how I feel so I'm going to be brave and tell him right now."

Silence.

"Kyo-kun, I want you to know that this person I really like and who I'm afraid to lose is you and I want to be more than friends. I'm in love with you Kyo-kun."

There was silence again. Kyo wasn't sure he heard right, and Tohru wasn't sure he hears at all. Sighing, "I'll let you think about it before you answer me." Tohru said as she started to get up, but was stopped. Kyo had grabbed her hand.

"Tohru, you didn't really mean that. I don't want you to feel like you are obliged to love me because I'm the Cat." He was looking up at Tohru and saw tears in her eyes before she went on her knees in front of him.

"It's not like that Kyo-kun. You… you always been there for me whether it's at school or at home or at my Grandfather's house or at the dojo or even here. You're always there for me when I need someone. You always have my back, always helping. Always making me push myself. And when we were at the lake that's when I know that I NEVER wanted to lose you, because Kyo-kun I fell for you. I love you. Whether you are the Cat or not." And with that, she mustered up all of her courage, leaned over, and kissed him then pulled away. Kyo's eyes widened with shock.

With tear in her eyes, Tohru turned away and went to leave but Kyo caught the sides of her face with his hand. He turned her head so that she was force to face him so he could kiss her. He felt Tohru gasp, and deepened the kiss. Carefully and slowly, he slid his hand around her waist while the other one locked around her neck and hair. He could felt her place her hands around his neck and kissed he back. Seconds turned into minutes before they broke away gasping for air. Smiling at each other, Kyo placed his forehead against hers.

"I can't lose you, Tohru, so we can't tell anyone. Not a soul, okay. Because if Akito ever founds out, he'll take you way from me and I can't… I won't lose you, Tohru." He whispered. "I guess we're in Romeo and Juliet now." Tohru said with a laugh. Kyo just shake he's head as he kissed her again and murmured, "Oh shut up."

Ended of Flash Back

Kyo ginned to himself as he remember their first and second kiss. He love how soft and smooth her lips were and he loved how her waist felt. But the thing he loved the most was her fingers in his hair and her pulling her lips on his. He found it cute that every time they kissed she lightly pulled her lips to his.

He slide closer to her, so he could see her sleeping face. Damn she so cute when she sleeping, he thought to himself. And without think he cupped her face with his right hand while use his left hand to hold his weight and he'd kissed her. Only four second pasted before Kyo felt Tohru's arms wrap around his neck and her lips pulled up to met his.

The kiss was slow, but yet passionate at the same time. But in mere moments, the kiss was beginning to heat up, with him hovering over her and his tongue traced her lips lightly. She parted her lips in a moan as he did this. He took advantage of her moan by darting his tongue between her parted lips, sliding it over her. Her fingers tangled in his hair at the sensation of his tongue on hers. After feeling her normal jump when his tongue touched hers and it quickly became a battle for dominance. It was always felt weird for Tohru when their tongue met, since she only been kisses someone for a month now. But nevertheless, their tongues sliding over each other and tangling together until with a moan of defeat, she allowed him to explore her mouth.

*Beep Beep*

"Just my lucky." Kyo murmur as he rolled over to his back cover his face while Tohru turned off the alarm on the clock. She craw back over to Kyo and throw her leg over his body and sat down on him which cause him to look at her. "I'm sure Sohma-kun and Shigure-san can handy having a late breakfast, if you're okay about eating late Kyo-kun." he smiled at her as he sat up . "That sounds good."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What?!" Kazuma asked Ryou.

"That's what I say." Ryou answer back. Kazuma, Ryou and Rin were having breakfast when Ryou told Kazuma that she was going to see Kyo this weekend."

"But Ryou, it's been ten years since you two seen each other. Why wait?"

"Because it's been TEN years since I seen him and I don't know what to say to him. I mean, he was six at the time and I was nine so what the hell am I going to say to my little bro. oh wait, I know, hey Kyo it's me. You know, your big sister, the one who choice Dad and not you. Ever after I promise to stay with you no matter what. But the only reason I choice him is because I make a deal with Akito that you can live with Kazuma if I lived with Dad but in trust Dad didn't want me ether, so for the past thirteen years I've been in the Cat's room. The same room you're going to be in after graduation. But that enough about me, why have you been? Yeah right. I'll be lucky if he'll say hi to me before he wakes away."

Silence.

"Ryou, if you want I can come with you."

"No, I have to go by myself."

"Yeah right, your just says that because you want to met Tohru and see with she and you brother really like each other but you don't want Kyo there. So your hopping he'll come here to Kazuma, while your with Tohru. All alone." Rin said. T.T

"Is this true Ryou?" Kazuma asked. O.O

Silence, again.

"Ryou?"

"Okay okay, find you win. Yes, I want Kyo to come here while I'll meet this Tohru girl. What's so bad about that?" Ryou said cross her arms and turning her face away from the two. She looked a little mad and when Kazuma was about to say something Ryou got up and wake away. "So what if I'm over protective is that really bad?" she yelled as she slammed the sliding door shut.

"So who worries Kyo or her?" T.T

Kazuma looked at Rin was a confused face as he thought about it. Then all of the sudden he dropped his head and murmured Kyo's name but before he could explain why. Rin was all right gone and following Ryou back to her room. (Poor Kazuma and Poor Kyo )

Rin open up her bedroom door to found Ryou pulling up a pair of rip up jeans before putting on a dark blue tank-top. She walked in the room and shut the door behind her while saying hey to Ryou. She jumped a little then relaxes once she realizes that it was just Rin. "You ever heard of knocking?" she asked as Ryou grad her boots. "And have you ever heard that I can kill someone with just one kick to the front. So you better watch your tone with me." Ryou make a funny face while she sat on the bed so she can put on her boots then she asked. "So what do you want?"

"What I want to know is, that you're not up to something and where are you going?"

"I'm not up to something and I'm going out. Is that a problem?"

"Only if you do something stupid that will hurt the people around me then yeah we do have a problem."

Ryou stared at Rin for a couple of minutes before dropping her eyes. "Damn, you still win even now." Ryou whispered more to herself then to Rin but Rin could really care less about her winning the staring contest. But she did care about Ryou. "Look Ryou, I know you want to save us but most less your brother but I worry about you. I mean, you're my best friend for crying out loud and I can't sit back and watch you do something stupid and reckless, again. You can't forget that your, we, are playing against Akito but I think you should know something… Tohru, she knows about Kyo being lock up and she wants to stop it. She's on our side and Kyo really do care about her, so you do something that will hurt her then you're really are going to lose him for good time. But, if you want your brother back then don't hurt her. Because she is the key to getting everything back it your life and who knows maybe she the key to breaking the curse."

Ryou open her mouth to saying but changed her mind. Instead she put on her jacket and walked out of the room lose in thought about all the information she just got. But she didn't believe that a girl couldn't save her family or her little brother, so she will have to cut and brake that girl down and make her want enough to do with them. She need to make her became sick from a traumatic incident. Make her break down into tears every now and then because of what happened. Leaving them no choice, but to erases her pain for her memory and for Kyo to wish for her to find someone who would make her happy again. And Ryou only know one way to do that and that ways Kyo's True Form. But that will be a LAST RESORT. If Ryou believes that she didn't really love her brother but only felt sadness and pity for him or if she believes at this was only going to end up putting Kyo through pain. But if it didn't, which she hope so, then she will help them against Akito.

**I really hope that she love him like everyone been saying. **Ryou thought as she walked over to Shigure in the pouring down rain. Some of the rain hit her face, covering up her tears that were falling down her cheeks. She didn't even realize that someone was watching her in complete shock.

"Ryou," a blonde boy whispered as he stared at the nineteen age old girl with reddest- brown hair girl walking down the street. He graded his school's uniform shirt and tightly held on to it as if he was holding his heart.


End file.
